Season 2 Volume 3
In this chapter, brothers make aggressive move to Ema. Chapter 30 Ema is helping Wataru in his studies. His grades in math are not as good as the other subjects. Suddenly, Wataru says, "I will become the president. Wait until i have got a lot of money" Wataru wants to run a company that makes a lot of money. Since Wataru is the youngest, he will need a lot of money to make Ema choose Wataru and Wataru can make Ema happy. Wataru looks straight at Ema. Wataru asked Ema to wait for him. Once Wataru makes a lot of money, he is going to be his bride. Ema was stunned. Ema doesn't want to break Wataru's feelings. Wataru noticed Ema's puzzle look. Wataru apologizes, hugs her, and requests Ema not to be annoyed by him. Wataru let go of Ema when they hear someone behind them. It was Kaname. Kaname teases Ema for letting her guard down. Ema asked if Kaname is returning home. Finally, Kaname is back. Kaname is happy when Ema finaly call him Nii-san. Tsubaki commented Kaname's clothes. Ema noticed the way Kaname talks is different from the past. Ukyo is preparing dinner. Everyone is happy now that Kaname is back. Kaname mentioned that their temple is holding an event. Ukyo isn't interested to come. Wataru wanted to be like Kaname because girls always invited him. Yusuke told Wataru that he didn't want him to be like Kaname. Wataru said Yusuke is jealous. Yusuke was pissed and started chasing Wataru. Subaru was iriitated by the commotion that Yusuke and Wataru created. Kaname doesn't mind. Ema, Juli, Masaomi, Ukyo, Tsubaki, Azusa, Subaru, Yusuke and Wataru celebrated Kaname's return. Azusa and Tsubaki brought a bottle of wine. Ukyo gets drunk. Subaru went to the balcony. Kaname asked Ema to bring Subaru a glass of water. Ema was about to leave when Subaru asked her to stay. Subaru wanted to spend a day with Ema before he will be moved to Miyazaki for basketball. Ema agreed to go a date with Subaru. Subaru thanks her and they head back inside. Ema heads to the kitchen. Yusuke already washed the dishes for her. Yusuke asked Ema where she went. Ema told Yusuke that she talked to Subaru outside. Yusuke was surprised. Yusuke asked if Ema will go on a secret date with Subaru. Ema answered yes. Yusuke was astonished so he drops the plate he was holding. Ema and Yusuke work together to finish cleaning. Yusuke wishes Ema and Subaru to have fun. Ema thanked Yusuke. Subaru and Ema went to Yokohoma. Subaru has crepe for the first time and he enjoyed eating it. Subaru remembered that he and Natsume were here once before. Ema remembers that Natsume brought her there for her congratulatory present for passing the university entrance exam. Ema and Subaru happened to run into Subaru's friend. His friend asked if Ema was his grilfriend. Subaru apologises to Ema because his firend assumed they were dating. Subaru friend leaves. That situtation was awkward. Ema and Subaru decided that to ride in a Ferris wheel. The staff asks them to take their photo as memory of their date. Inside the cabin in the ferris wheel, Subaru thanked Ema. Subaru finally told Ema his other reason why he asked Ema out. Subaru wanted Ema to rely on him. Subaru notice that Ema wont smile naturally when he's around. Their cabin suddenly stopped at the top of ferris wheel. Ema got scared. Subaru pats Ema's head and sits beside her. Subaru tells Ema that he likes her. Subaru asked if he can kiss Ema when suddenly the Ferris wheel starts moving again. It's been a week since Subaru ased her out. Ema was alone in the living room. Kaname returns home. Kaname asked Ema if she is going to see Subaru before she heads to the airport. Ema was surprised how Kaname knows. It turns out that Subaru talked to Kaname the day before they returned home. the next morning, Ema sees Subaru leaving. Ema thinks their day in Yokohoma. Ema misses her oppurtunity to tell Subaru that if she had a chance, she wanted to go back. Chapter 31 Yusuke is now a member of Chi-chan club. Chapter 32 Ema sees Subaru on Tv. Kaname asks Ema if Iori contacted her. Fuuto is ready to quit school. Fuuto will go to LA to improve his acting skills. Fuuto resiously confesses to Ema. Days later, Ema went to Fuuto's agency to stop him form leaving. Ema meets Iori and they went to a high class restaurant. Iori tells Ema that he is going to live his life properly and wants to be with Ema. Chapter 33 Iori gives Emma his cross necklace. Iori asked her to give it to Kaname. Ema gave the necklace to Kaname. Ukyo reveals his past. His ex was only interested in him because of Miwa's social network. Natsume is sick. Subaru contacted Ema. Subaru wanted to See Ema. But Ema chose to visit Natsume. Ema and Yusuke visit Natsume. They knocked and waited. No one answered. Ema was worried. Ema was afraid to use the key that Natsume gave her. Natsume eventually answered. Natsume asked Yusuke to buy something in the convinience store. When Natsume and Ema were alone, Natsume asked why Ema didn't use the key he gave her. He was looking forward that Ema would use the key. Chapter 34 Azusa made an aggressive move and kissed Ema. Chapter 35 Hikaru suddenly kissed Ema. Ema pushed him away. Hikaru says, "You have done this to my brothers and because you didn't stop it from the start, all the conflicts happened." Ema nearly drowned but Subaru saved her. Chapter 36 Ema rejected Natsume's kiss. Ema could no longer see him as a brother. Natsume admitted that he is jealous to his brothers. Ema and Azusa meet on the balcony by accident. They have a chat. Ema decides to confess. Hikaru drives her to the winner. Ema tells him and Hikaru is surprised. Hikaru laughs. Hikaru says that Ema is an interesting woman.